Alfonso Ribeiro
| died= | hometown= Bronx, New York | knownfor= 90s Sitcom Star | season= Dancing with the Stars 19 | partner= Witney Carson Cheryl Burke (Week 5) | place= 1/13 | highestscore= 40 (Jazz, Paso Doble, Jive, Freestyle & Fusion) | lowestscore= 32 (Samba & Quickstep) | averagescore= 36.9 }} Alfonso Lincoln Ribeiro, Sr. is the winning celebrity from Season 19 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Alfonso's interests and loves vary from acting, best known for his role as Carlton Banks on Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, to his active career today as a television director, host and voice-over. He made his first big role cast opposite Ricky Schroder in the long-running sitcom Silver Spoons, making him an instant teen idol. His directing credits include television shows Shake It Up, Are We There Yet?, The Wannabes, Meet the Browns, Cuts, Eve, One on One, All of Us, and Mighty Med on Disney XD. Starting his acting career at the age of eight, Alfonso landed his first starring role in the Broadway musical The Tap Dance Kid, whereupon he was signed to famed music label Island Records. He became an overnight sensation, enamoring the likes of director Bob Geraldi, choreographer Michael Peters and “The King of Pop” Michael Jackson (who enlisted Alfonso in the infamous Pepsi commercial). After taking time to attend Cal State University, Los Angeles where he earned a Theater Arts education, Alfonso was offered a role in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Alfonso played the memorable character of Carlton Banks, opposite his friend, Will Smith. Following six years on the popular series Fresh Prince, he was then approached by Quincy Jones to appear with LL Cool J in the NBC/UPN series In the House. Both can still be seen in syndication. In his free time, he plays sports and is a scratch golfer and a professional car racer, having received countless trophies and medals from numerous worldwide competitions. A native of The Bronx, New York, he currently resides in Southern California. Dancing with the Stars 19 He was partnered with Witney Carson. They placed 1st. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart. 2 Score given by American public vote. 3 For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Ribeiro did not perform with Witney Carson, and instead performed with Cheryl Burke. Carson performed with Michael Waltrip. 4 Score given by guest judge Jessie J. 5 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. Trivia * He is the first male contestant to win Dancing with the Stars since Donald Driver won in Season 14. * He replaced Tom Bergeron as the host of America's Funniest Home Videos. * He married Angela Unkrich 13 October 2012, following a three-month engagement. ** The couple has three children, sons Alfonso Lincoln "A.J." Jr. (b. 2013) and Anders Reyn (b. 2015) and daughter Ava Sue (b. 2019). Gallery Alfonso and Witney S19 1.jpg Alfonso and Witney S19 2.jpg Alfonso and Witney S19 3.jpg Alfonso Ribeiro S19.jpg Dwts 19 team creepy.jpg Dwts 19 week 9 witney alfonso.jpg 15Week 5-Flamenco-Alfonso-Cheryl.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 75586245 2528105097297036 8677863327282137667 n.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 75388543 496412237638826 5934422276755187577 n.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 74610748 813093889120515 2418282163756842646 n.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 72338865 152125542723769 1861724689244867074 n.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 70805258 421376478800059 2276514923872356752 n.jpg Alfonso-ribeiro-witney-carson-win-dwts-season-19.jpg Alfonso.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 3.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 5.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 14.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 15.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 16.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 18.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 19.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 20.jpg Alfonso S24 Week 5.jpg Alfonso Kelly and Corbin S25 Week 7.jpg Tom Erin Alfonso Kelly and Corbin S25 Week 7 1.jpg Tom Erin Alfonso Kelly and Corbin S25 Week 7 2.jpg Tom Erin Alfonso and Corbin S25 Week 7.jpg Tom and Erin S25 Week 8 1.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 1.jpg Kelly Alfonso Laurie Tom Erin Rashad Kristi and Corbin S25 Week 8 1.jpg Kelly Alfonso Laurie Tom Erin Rashad Kristi and Corbin S25 Week 8 2.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 1.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 2.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 3.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 4.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 5.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 6.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 7.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 8.jpg Frankie Witney and Alfonso S25 Week 8 Jive Trio 9.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 8 Elimination 8.jpg Alfonso S25 Week 8 1.jpg Alfonso S25 Week 8 2.jpg Alfonso Witney and Frankie S25 Week 8 1.jpg Alfonso Witney and Frankie S25 Week 8 2.jpg Alfonso Witney and Frankie S25 Week 8 3.jpg FarberWedding14.jpg Val-Jenna-Wedding12.jpg Dwts alfonso 28 week 2 1.jpg Dwts alfonso 28 week 2 2.jpg Dwts alfonso 28 week 2 3.jpg Dwts alfonso 28 week 2 4.jpg Performances Season 19 - Team Creep Du Soleil Freestyle Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Contestants Category:Champions Category:Season 19 contestants Category:Guest judges